


Happy Birthday

by BookGirlFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday to me.</p></blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Branches scratch at the window, scrabbling in the winter wind. The mansion is dark and silent, dust covers pulled over furniture from a holiday the owners never returned from. 

A ghostly echo floats through the halls. _"Happy birthday to you."_

It drifts down the passageways, out of place amongst the gloomy drapes. _"Happy birthday to you."_

It's a child's voice, singing with soft enthusiasm, an unsettling contrast to the still scratching trees. _"Happy birthday dear Mommy."_

The noise begins to fade. _"Happy birthday to you."_

All that's left is branches clawing the windows and dark shadows of a life that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me.


End file.
